


Pink lemonade

by ImARealPersonISwear



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Suicide, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImARealPersonISwear/pseuds/ImARealPersonISwear
Summary: I'm very gay and very thirsty not in the sinful way but In the i want some lemonade and I probably should drink more water way





	Pink lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Evan Hanson is pretty good

Julian was waiting for twenty minutes now and still hasn't been fucking served I mean what the heck the couple who walked in like ten minutes after her got served instantly and she's still waiting all she wanted was ONE fucking lemonade but no o that's to hard to ask for!No.I know why they won't serve her she BLACK!Wait she's the whitest woman you'll ever meet.  
She didn't want to do it but she feared she must.She put on her giant sunglasses with the cheap stone in the sides and stormed up to the counter.i think we all know 

THAT. SHIT. WAS. GONNA. GO. DOWN.

"UMMMMMM EXCUSE ME YOUNG MANNN"Julian yelled with her zebra pattern purse swaying in her hand.her giant crazy hair cut that belonged In the sixties sitting attop her head.

The fear in the young man's eyes was clear.For you see this was not the first time this has happend to this poor poor man.the man rather being fired then listing to this dived out a window.Effectivly killing himself.

Julian gasped.H O W DARE HE.MAKE HER AND HER SIX MONSTER CHILDREN WAIT.

SHE SHRIEKED AND TURNED INTO A BIG FLYING DINOSAUR.You know wich one I mean like alot of thing in this story I can't spell it but it starts with a p.Yeah you know the one.

The sickening sound the came from her throat was wack

"MAYYYY I SPEAK TO A MANAGER!!!!!!!!!"SHE FLEW OUT and attacked the world and she killed everyone because her name was actually debbzxajhoh pronounced as Julian!

Little did she know that poor man who killed him self was the manager may he rest in peace.


End file.
